Les yeux morts
by Ruize-chan
Summary: "Yuri." Puis, il précise : "Yura. Il me fait la gueule. Je crois." Un temps. "Victor ?" Un rire. "Faut que je gerbe." [Victuuri, Pliroy, Past!Vichris. Principalement axé sur l'amitié Victor & Yuri et Victor & Chris]


Tout pour Caidy. Trois chapitres, le prochain probablement pas avant de nombreux mois, j'en suis désolée mais c'est impossible autrement. (Néanmoins tout est déjà prévu et pré-chapitré.) Yuri a 19 ans. J'aime d'amour chacun des personnages de cette histoire. Ça se finira bien.

TW: mentions of sex, mentions of drinking, references to depression

* * *

 **Les yeux morts**

* * *

« La fête est finie », ça commence comme ça. Et Chris fait tourner dans l'alcool orange de son verre des morceaux de fruits plus orange encore. Il boit cul-sec, fait fondre la mangue sous la langue. Il cherche les vestes des serveurs dans la foule qui se vide, pour recharger une dernière fois.

Il y a cette fille, avec lui. Elle bat des cils trop fort, lui file le tournis. Il croit qu'elle s'appelle Sonia, ou Sofia. Une amie d'enfance de la mariée. Ils ont dansé, elle a frotté ses seins contre son costard. Il a assez aimé. Elle a vu là l'autorisation de lui dresser un compte-rendu exhaustif de sa vie sentimentale, et comme il croit l'avoir déjà aperçue dans les gradins réservés aux sponsors, il fait semblant d'écouter. Il hoche la tête de temps à autre, pour la crédibilité, et sirote son jus.

En réalité, ses yeux voient derrière le buste menu de la nana, traversent les parures et les cravates, percent jusqu'au fond de la salle de réception. Sur la terrasse, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, devant les reflets de Genève illuminée sur la surface lisse du Léman, Victor porte lui aussi son verre à ses lèvres. Il se dandine sur un morceau pop des années 80, renverse parfois un peu de punch sur des pompes trop chères et s'excuse en riant. C'est comme mater un chiot dans une vitrine ; ému et amusé, Chris se poile.

Une tête rousse traverse l'écran de la vitre, trouble le point de vue. Plisetsky l'accompagne, les doigts affairés à nouer sa tignasse en un chignon approximatif. La toilette achevée, il s'empare sans ménagement du portable de son amie. L'écran s'éteint et disparaît dans la poche de son costume marine. Babicheva laisse faire. Elle se frotte ses yeux, tartine sous ses paupières un brouillard de rimmel. Alors, la mine réjouie de Victor reparaît derrière la baie vitrée. Il toque au carreau ; Yuri croise son regard – se détourne. Avant qu'il ne passe la porte-fenêtre, le binôme s'éloigne et réintègre la foule.

Déçu, Victor tend les doigts vers une coupe de bulles dorées, et l'avale en fermant les yeux. La gorge s'allonge, se gonfle, se tasse. Les paupières s'entrouvrent, tristes presque. L'espace d'une seconde, Chris se rappelle son premier banquet, le poids du vide sur les épaules du garçon. Puis le père de la mariée vient lui serrer la main de ses paluches de businessman, secouant la montre épaisse à son poignet, et l'instant se brise : les joues de Victor se tendent d'un sourire en cœur et le rire sonne, pointu.

Chris a envie de vomir, un peu, mais c'est peut-être juste l'alcool. Il baille, veut se frotter les yeux, tape dans ses lunettes. Sa cavalière, qu'il avait oubliée, se moque gentiment de lui. On a baissé le volume de la musique, le parquet ciré se vide progressivement des couples qui le piétinent. Chris se penche sur l'oreille de Sofnia pour y murmurer une salutation pleine de charme. Lorsqu'il embrasse sa joue poudrée, une boucle de cheveux se prend dans ses lèvres.

* * *

Son esprit, endommagé par les allers-retours entre le rêve et la réalité, perd toute appréhension et toute emprise sur ce que touchent ses doigts – les objets les plus communs lui deviennent inconnus. Les visages les plus familiers lui deviennent menaçants. Il aimerait être ailleurs, peut-être nulle part, mais la boisson l'empêche de se décider.

Il y a cette pression, sur son épaule. L'étau se révèle être une main, la main l'extrémité d'un bras, le bras celui de Chris. Chris et sa tête de champ de blé, Chris qui sourit. « Tu bois comme un trou, Victor. » Victor qui sourit. Essaye de rétorquer que les trous ont l'avantage de ne pas tomber, eux-mêmes, au fond du trou. Rate une fois, deux fois – oublie. Il tend la main vers le cou de son ami, qui ne comprend pas tout de suite s'il cherche la caresse ou un mât auquel s'accrocher, tant son navire paraît tanguer. Le mouvement est mixte.

« Victor, Victor. » Qui sourit. « Tu bois trop, mon Victor. »

Chris se mord les lèvres, le blanc se plante dans le rose. Il se dit que l'alcool lui autorise le possessif ; il s'en veut quand même un peu. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il se fait ça.

(Il sait tout à fait pourquoi il se fait ça.)

Il ferme les yeux – ses cils noirs se posent sur le haut de ses joues comme un oiseau se pose sur une branche – et prend une profonde inspiration.

Pendu à son cou, Victor sent la laque, les bananes imbibées de rhum, l'eau de Cologne de Yuuri. Chris sent ses mains monter à l'arrière de son crâne, se perdre dans ses cheveux coupés courts. Il lâche un éclat de rire surpris et tend le cou comme un chat, séduit. Une seconde, juste une seconde. Puis une deuxième, par accident. Alors il attrape le poignet baladeur et le rend à son propriétaire, avec la douceur sévère qu'on réserve aux enfants.

« Tu ne veux pas ça, Victor, » il dit juste, avec aux lèvres un sourire trop tendre.

Nikiforov fait la moue. Il ne le contredit pas. « T'es pas drôle, » et il hausse les épaules.

« Non, » se marre Chris. « Si triste ! » Et il éclate de rire encore. « Yuuri est parti se coucher ?

– Il n'est pas drôle non plus.

– Tu l'aimes quand même. »

Victor sourit comme un idiot. Un type chargé d'un saxophone les bouscule sans s'excuser. Les derniers invités quittent les lieux. Deux domestiques leur adressent des œillades insistantes en déballant leur matériel. Chris baisse un regard doux sur son acolyte alcoolisé.

« On va rentrer, Victor? », dans un souffle qui sent fort leurs années d'adolescence.

Ils font le trajet jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel sans s'en rendre compte. Ils ne voient pas les couples qui se lèchent la pomme, ni la poire amère des célibataires qui les croisent dans les couloirs. Ils n'entendent pas les éclats de rire des clients égarés. Ils se serrent fort la main. La carte à puce bipe en passant dans le lecteur, et Victor va s'effondrer sur l'édredon brodé. Chris s'agenouille à ses pieds, délace ses chaussures en cuir, roule ses chaussettes de soie. Dessous la peau est caleuse, l'ossature déformée. Il a les mêmes, sous ses mocassins.

« T'as pas envie de vomir ? » demande-t-il sans détour, du bout du lit. Un gémissement étouffé par l'oreiller lui répond que non. L'air a quelque chose d'irrespirable, mais qu'il aime néanmoins, comme on aime le choc thermique d'une serre tropicale. Il regarde ses mains.

« Je te tenais les cheveux, » il rit. « J'ai toujours décuvé le premier. Je suis plus jeune, aussi. Et plus beau. Mais c'est peut-être les lunettes. T'as pensé à porter des lunettes ?

– Je crois que j'ai merdé. »

Le sourire de Chris retombe. Il renverse la tête sur le matelas. Le plafond de la chambre est couvert de boiseries ridicules. « Pourquoi tu dis ça, Victor ? » Et son nom, comme autrefois, dans sa bouche, roule comme une ponctuation nécessaire, un souffle vital.

« Yuri. » Puis, il précise : « Yura. Il me fait la gueule. Je crois. »

Un temps.

« Victor ? »

Un rire.

« Faut que je gerbe. »

Vers cinq heures, quelqu'un essaye de rentrer dans la chambre, mais les claquements de la poignée de porte secouée dans le vide ne les réveille pas. Chris s'est hissé sur le lit. Faute de cheveux à tenir, il se contente d'une main dans la nuque, à la base des cheveux cendrés – il l'enlèvera avant que Victor n'émerge au matin et s'en voudra, fort. Ils n'ont pas fermé le volet ; un rayon de lune blanche tombe sur leurs visages côte à côte. Les fleurs à leurs vestes, jetées sur un tabouret, sont fanées. Ils ont choisi la même rose sans se concerter.

* * *

L'oiseau veut sa mort. Il ne craint, en tous cas, pas la sienne. Victor tend la main vers la table de chevet – la manœuvre lui arrache un gémissement dramatique –, tâtonne du bout des doigts, choppe ce qui passe pour être un livre et l'envoie valser contre le carreau de la fenêtre, sur sa gauche. Un pépiement joyeux lui répond. Il entrouvre les yeux en jurant. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, sur sa gauche. Ni de mari à sa droite. Il jure encore, en russe cette fois. Genève. La soirée lui revient comme une porte dans la gueule.

L'impression d'un banquet interminable, puis les cigares qui s'allument et les corps qui s'agglutinent dans l'espace désigné par l'hôtesse ; les poignées de mains et les compliments de surface, la soie des cravates piquées d'épingles, quasi héraldiques. Les yeux de Yuuri, rieurs, sa bouche qui se plante sur la sienne pour lui souhaiter bonsoir, et sois raisonnable, Vitya, et il l'embrasse encore, et la troisième fois que leurs langues se rencontrent, le goût sucré de la confiserie attrapée sur un plateau d'argent. Et son cul jusqu'à la sortie, et le dernier coup d'œil à son adresse, sourire vainqueur. Des conversations sympathiques, probablement, d'autres détestables. Ce moment de paralysie, eux tous et pourtant moi seul, avant l'alcool : l'angoisse que ne reviennent les schémas passés, puis ce beau type qui lui passe sous le nez avec une tripotée de cocktails, et dieu merci, et ça brûle mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

Le verre qui claque contre ses dents, chaque fois plus maladroit.

La silhouette familière reconnue de l'autre côté de la vitre, puis, très vite : les yeux de Yuri qui se plantent, durs, se retirent – se détournent. Ceux de Chris, comme les olives des martinis qu'il ne mange pas, restent avec lui.

Victor demeure immobile un moment, la tête en vrac, avant de se décider à se lever. Christophe a laissé, sur le matelas, l'empreinte de son corps ; dans son portable, un message qui dit : je tiens à ce jogging. Un autre, reçu quelques secondes plus tard, qui fait : vieillard. Le sms prend sens lorsque Victor aperçoit le pantalon de survêtement laissé à son attention sur le tabouret. Il ne trouve pas le reste des affaires de Christophe, et préfère le déni de la douche à la recherche d'une explication rationnelle. L'eau le brûle comme il faut. Guidé par l'odeur du café, il descend les marches qui mènent à la réception de l'hôtel en baillant, frais comme un sandwich sous vide acheté à l'aéroport. Mais le jogging lui va bien.

Il pianote un message à l'attention de Yuuri, qui doit courir sur les quais de Genève, lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaît par cœur l'arrache à ses ribambelles d'émojis. C'est un anglais de série télé, un anglais qui roule les consonnes qui ne se roulent pas, pétrit la langue plus qu'il ne la manipule. La grammaire n'en est pas moins correcte, grâce aux reprises agacées de Yakov et aux conférences de presse dont ils se passeraient tous.

Il est question d'un téléphone portable confisqué à Mila, d'un avion qui décolle dans trop peu de temps pour lui remettre et d'un numéro de chambre oublié, comprend Victor en démêlant tant bien que mal les informations lâchées à la tronche du groom. Celui-là ouvre des yeux ronds, et bien qu'il hoche aimablement la tête, semble sérieusement réfléchir à l'idée de prendre de longues vacances. Victor sourit doucement. Son anglais à lui est plus fluide, moins révélateur aussi, comme on porte un jean plutôt qu'un cuir pour se fondre dans la masse.

« Je lui file quand elle se lève si tu veux, je suis à Genève jusqu'à au moins ce soir. »

Yuri sursaute en l'entendant.

L'espace d'un instant, Victor lit sur son visage une panique rare. L'un de ces airs décomposés qu'ont les mômes qui cherchent leurs parents dans les gradins du gymnase, sans parvenir à repérer nulle part ni le chapeau de la mère, ni le manteau du père. (Les patinoires connaissent le même taux d'abstention.)

La colère reprend presque immédiatement le dessus. Elle est familière aux patineurs de Saint-Pétersbourg ; cynique, elle se fait souvent joueuse, parfois destructrice. Victor n'a pas le temps de se demander laquelle des deux affections lui est réservée. Les crocs sont sortis. Sans s'élever, la voix tranche : « Va te faire foutre, Victor. »

Il jette ça avec certitude et fermeté, comme il dirait à un idiot, la Terre est ronde. Le réceptionniste se tasse derrière le comptoir. Yuri plaque le portable de Mila sur le marbre avec une dernière recommandation, passe sur ses cheveux détachés la capuche de son sweat-shirt et laisse tomber ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Sans se retourner, il tire sa valise jusqu'à la sortie. Victor voit, dans l'encadrement de la porte, le rectangle noir d'une portière de taxi ouverte. Il ne bouge pas. En se pinçant l'arête du nez, il dit juste, « Putain. » Et sa migraine revient.

* * *

Yuri piétine. Il se pèle. Sur le tapis roulant, les valises avancent à la manière d'une colonie de fourmis. Dieu merci, Potya n'est pas du voyage – il s'épargne ainsi la démarche emmerdante pour la récupérer en soute. Par réflexe, il fait passer son doigt sur la tranche de sa main, le long d'une cicatrice héritée d'un coup de griffe. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas méritée. Elle lui manque quand même. « Vous vous êtes bien trouvés », dit l'autre.

Au bout de la chaîne apparaît son bagage, rendu difforme par ses trop nombreuses cavales et par la paire de Docs bourrée derrière la fermeture éclair. Il remarque immédiatement la disparition du badge qui décore d'ordinaire la sangle. De rage, il feule un juron. C'était un cadeau de Beka. Le cœur se serre, il inspire profondément. Il essaiera de l'appeler pour s'excuser, sans en avoir l'air, comme il sait faire. « Le courant a l'air de passer, entre vous. »

Il choppe la poignée de sa valise sans ménagement et la coince entre ses jambes, le temps de sortir son portable. L'appareil s'allume en vibrant, lui baille. L'heure s'affiche à l'écran, et il jure de nouveau. Le retard annoncé dans l'avion est plus conséquent que prévu. Il va falloir trouver un taxi. « Laisse faire, j'ai la tech– »

« Va te faire foutre, Victor, » peste Yuri entre ses dents pour faire taire les souvenirs qui le harcèlent. Une hôtesse de l'air, qui l'a entendu, le dépasse en pressant le pas, non sans un regard plein de jugement. Il lui adresse un doigt d'honneur à travers la poche de son sweatshirt. Il vaut aussi un peu pour lui-même.

Il rumine la voix, la tronche de Victor comme un vieux jus trop digéré, une bile qui ne veut pas sortir. La scène du matin n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il en a rêvé dans l'avion, et l'idée seule l'horripile. Qu'il y ait une place pour lui dans sa tête, encore aujourd'hui. Alors qu'il s'efforce de renvoyer la pensée loin en arrière, son portable lui vibre dans la main. Il s'en veut de sursauter.

Lève les yeux, lit-il en anglais derrière sa paire de lunettes de soleil.

Il lève les yeux. A l'autre bout de la moquette bleu canard, devant une rangée de sièges en plastique, cette grande dinde de Jean-Jacques Leroy lui fait des signes de la main. Yuri contient difficilement le sourire qui menace de lui manger la gueule. Leroy éclate de rire en croisant son regard, et continue de brasser l'air de ses longues pattes canadiennes. On dirait un putain de moulin. Yuri doit se forcer à ne pas courir. Il en a mal aux jambes. La silhouette de l'autre se précise à chaque pas, et le contour de sa parka grise dégueulasse, et les joues rendues rouges par le froid, et les sourcils moqueurs…

En avançant, Yuri jette un coup d'œil alentour. L'aéroport est bientôt vide. « Et puis merde. » Pour la première fois de la soirée, c'est un juron lourd de bonheur. Il accélère le pas jusqu'à presque courir, trébuche sur les lacets de ses baskets, se rattrape au dernier moment et pile brutalement devant Jean, le souffle court, les lunettes de travers.

Il a au minois un sourire large comme la lune, et il ne doute pas que s'il se voyait dans une glace, sa niaiserie le ferait dégueuler. Il s'en fout : tout ce qu'il a en face de lui, c'est l'homme le plus beau du monde. En une seconde, il révise la courbe des arcades sourcilières, réapprend le dessin du nez, la hauteur des pommettes, ce creux narquois de la lèvre, cet angle dur à la mâchoire. Il se souvenait de tout. Il inspire profondément et pose une main sur son cœur, comme il le fait d'habitude sur les marches du podium. Sa voix est claire.

« O Canada ! Our home and native land ! True patriot love in all thy son command ! With glowing hearts we see thee rise, the True North strong and fr– »

Le Grand Nord, fort et libre, lui prend la main pour l'attirer vers lui, et il finit la mélodie contre sa bouche. Il ne sait plus comment a commencé cette habitude stupide d'entonner l'hymne national de l'autre à chaque retrouvaille ; il n'y dérogerait pour rien au monde. Les mains de Jean, autour de son visage, sont la meilleure enveloppe du monde. Elles restent en place une seconde encore, lorsque leurs bouches se désolidarisent, le temps d'un regard qui les brûle tous les deux. Yuri rompt le moment en éclatant de rire. La chaleur reste.

« Tu m'as attendu ?! T'es con !

– Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, » sourit Jean.

De nouveau, il vient lui cueillir la bouche, plus doux peut-être. Plus long. Les lunettes de Yuri entravent la manœuvre, et sans oser lâcher ses lèvres, il lui marmonne de les retirer.

« Balance-moi cette parka », marchande Yuri en ricanant. Puis, avide : « Embrasse-moi encore, Leroy. »

Lorsque chacun retrouve ses poumons, ils arborent le même sourire vainqueur.

« Ma caisse est sur le parking, » dit juste Jean, et il attrape d'une main la valise de Yuri. Le blond laisse faire, plonge les siennes dans les poches de son sweat. « Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? » « Non, » ment Jean. De bonne guerre, Yuri ne lui dit pas tout de suite qu'il lui a manqué à en crever. S'ensuit la discussion la plus banale et délicieusement domestique de sa vie, des plateaux-repas servis dans l'avion, au banquet du mariage – ok, ils aiment parler de bouffe – en passant par les dernières conneries de Potya, la préparation du programme de Nicole, et j'étais sérieux pour la parka.

Yuri assure à Jean qu'il ne s'endormira pas dans la voiture. Il s'endort dans la voiture. Rate les lumières de Montréal, le frottement souple des pneus sur la chaussée, les regards doucement posés sur lui à chaque feu rouge. Il se rattrapera le lendemain. A l'appartement, il prend une douche brûlante sous laquelle il manque de se rendormir et vient se planter de son côté du lit, les yeux déjà à moitié fermés. Ses cheveux mouillés laissent une trace sur l'oreiller. La lumière s'éteint.

Dans un murmure, Jean lui demande combien de temps il compte rester. La réponse obtenue, il l'embrasse sur le front. Il pourra sauter une ou deux séances d'entraînement, dans le pire des cas. (Yuri lui interdira. Il n'avouera pas son soulagement.)

Ils oublient de se dire bonne nuit, et s'endorment l'un contre l'autre. La dernière pensée de Yuri est pour Jean.

* * *

En lui, Jean est gros. Yuri ne se sent pas vulgaire de dire qu'il aime ça. Il aime la chaleur entre ses fesses, et la voix chaude qui lui halète dans le cou, et la seconde où il se demande s'il a mal ou si c'est bon, et où il s'entend dire, « encore ». Puis il dit : « Leroy », et une main se pose sur sa joue. Sous la lumière artificielle, l'ombre de Jean l'abrite. Il ne voit pas son visage quand il jouit.

Le temps d'après est toujours étrange ; il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour revenir, s'hameçonner de nouveau au réel, ramener ses yeux en face des trous. Il n'entend rien, et il a très froid, alors il dit : « J'ai très froid. » La couverture lui tombe dessus, et bientôt, une paire de lèvres. Il sent des bras qui l'entourent, des doigts qui ne peuvent se retenir de caresser le haut de sa nuque, le coin de sa tempe.

« Yuri, t'es avec moi ? » Le sourire de Jean est audible.

Sa réponse à lui arrive en décalé. « Je suis là, » il dit, encore un peu hébété, tandis que lui revient la chambre, et bientôt le sang au bout des doigts, et la sensation de la caresse sur le front.

« Je suis là, » et cette fois-ci, il sourit au visage de Jean réapparu. La masse musculaire contre laquelle il est fiché se détend perceptiblement. « Flippe pas, » raille-t-il, et Jean sait qu'il a récupéré l'intégralité de son partenaire.

Ils ont l'idée de s'embrasser au même moment, se heurtent dans un mouvement bizarre. Rient comme des cons. Ils collent à en crever, mais personne ne se bat pour la douche. Jean-Jacques dit, « Ça va sécher », Yuri exprime son dégoût d'une grimace qui implique plusieurs grossièretés et une langue tirée.

Le sexe avec Jean n'est pas cette espèce de chose bestiale qu'il avait imaginée au début, et qu'ils ont naïvement, peut-être prétentieusement essayé de réaliser les premières fois, renforçant malgré eux le malaise qu'ils cherchaient à désamorcer. En parler avait été horrible, puis une source de moqueries mutuelles, et finalement, un moyen de se comprendre enfin. « J'aime me sentir plein, » se rappelle avoir dit un jour Yuri, de but en blanc. « C'est pas qu'une question de jouir, c'est plus une sensation générale, » avait-il précisé avant de voir les mains de Jean grimper sur ses joues rouges pour tenter de les dissimuler. Son éducation catholique n'avait pas résisté à la crudité de la parole ; il lui faisait pourtant des choses bien pire que cela, sous les draps. Yuri avait rarement ri aussi sincèrement, ni avec autant d'amour. Il se souvient l'avoir embrassé en s'excusant.

Le volcanisme de leurs caractères n'est pas le même ; leur culture non plus. Leur érotisme, lui-même, diffère. C'est peut-être ce qui est si bon.

Sans risquer de s'aventurer plus loin dans ces théories, Yuri repousse la couette qui l'étouffe désormais. A sa droite, les yeux plantés sur le plafond, Jean siffle une mélodie qui ressemble à celle qu'il lui a envoyée par mail pour lui demander conseil. Lorsqu'il réalise que Yuri le regarde, il pouffe de rire, et passe par réflexe une main dans ses cheveux bruns, poseur.

« Tu mates, chaton ? »

Yuri ne cille pas.

« T'es putain d'immense, en fait. Tout le monde s'est extasié sur mes poussées de croissance pendant deux ans, mais bordel, ils se sont plantés de personne, c'est toi le spécimen. Je suis minuscule, dans tes bras, je sais même pas pourquoi je m'en suis jamais rendu compte. Jean, t'es un monstre. »

Le brun reste atterré une seconde, puis le coin de ses lèvres grimpe, la mâchoire dure se plisse de sa fossette habituelle, et il éclate d'un rire fort, du fond de la gorge.

« C'est pour ce genre de réplique que je continue de te faire l'amour, tu sais ?

– Je sais, » acquiesce Yuri avec assurance.

Lorsqu'il revient de la douche, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon piqué de barrettes empruntées à Lillia il y a assez longtemps pour qu'elle en rachète, une fournée de pancakes fume sur la table de la cuisine. Par chevalerie, Jean a choisi la chaise la moins confortable. De derrière, Yuri le prend par surprise ; ses doigts glissent dans l'undercut parfaitement coupé, y tracent des chemins voués à disparaître. Désormais, il n'imagine personne d'autre que Leroy sous ses doigts.

« Tu pues, » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser. Une mèche de cheveux glisse de son chignon, tendue par une goutte d'eau trop lourde. Elle éclate sur les genoux de Jean. Il lui rend sa bouche pour se plaindre : « Je te préviens, s'il n'y a pas de sirop d'érable, je ne bouffe pas.

– Le PDG de Coombs Family Farms doit avoir ton portrait dans sa chambre à coucher, devant les photos de ses enfants, » se moque Jean en poussant la bouteille de verre jusque devant son assiette. « A croire que t'es plus canadien que moi. »

Yuri lève les yeux au ciel, non sans noyer d'une conséquente flaque de sirop le disque jaune du pancake. Les genoux ramenés vers lui, il sort son portable et rattrape le fil des réseaux sociaux un par un, entre deux bouchées d'un petit-déjeuner à en faire démissionner Yakov. Les images du mariage sont nombreuses. Il en montre quelques-unes à Jean, en pointant du doigt les sponsors qu'il assaisonne de commentaires rarement très aimables, et passe rapidement toutes celles où il lui semble apercevoir la tignasse claire de Victor.

Il demande brièvement des nouvelles de Bella, qu'il n'a pas vue depuis sa dernière visite, et qu'il n'est pas certain de parvenir à croiser d'ici son départ. Jean le renseigne avec un sourire tendre, avant d'enchaîner sur sa propre famille, vantant les prouesses de sa petite sœur et la qualité de son nouveau programme. Yuri promet de passer au moins un coup de fil à Nicole avant la fin de son séjour. La joie pure qui rayonne dans les yeux de son idiot de copain lui confirme qu'il a bien fait.

« Merci pour les pancakes, au fait, » coupe-t-il lorsqu'ils ont presque fait le tour de leurs connaissances, et qu'il sent que la conversation pourrait dériver sur le couple Katsuki-Nikiforov. « Tu fais un bon majordome, à croire que je vais te garder.

– We call it : master and servant, » dit Jean en tirant la langue.

Sous la table, leurs pieds s'emmêlent.

* * *

« C'était trop facile. »

Yuri passe derrière son oreille, sous la capuche de son sweatshirt, une mèche qui lui chatouille la joue. Il fait craquer les articulations de ses doigts. Sur l'écran, le visage de Mila se trouble. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Il en a marre de la voir pleurer.

« C'était trop facile. Je l'ai baisée sans me poser de question. J'ai la putain de tronche de Sara en fond d'écran, mais j'ai baisé cette meuf sans me poser de question. Elle fait du hockey, » renifle-t-elle.

L'image se stabilise, et les trous bleus que sont ses yeux réapparaissent, mouillés toujours. Réfugiée sur son lit, contre un agglomérat de coussins ramassés sur la glace depuis ses premières compétitions, elle essuie son visage du revers de sa manche. Elle porte le même hoodie que lui ; ils les ont chipés dans le stock du magasin de la patinoire de Saint-Pétersbourg, après l'entraînement, quelques années plus tôt. Le soleil coulait en bandes épaisses des fenêtres du bâtiment, teintant la glace artificielle d'un jaune cru. Yuri s'en souvient comme l'une de leurs plus belles après-midis. Il range ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je pensais que tu lui dirais, commente-t-il juste. Que t'essaierais de lui parler.

– Pour lui dire quoi ? sourit Mila, et sa bouche dit le contraire de ses yeux. J'ai pas d'excuse, Yuri. J'ai pas de raison. J'ai même pas de mensonge. Puis t'avais pris mon portable.

– Tu chialais et t'avais bu, ça aurait été horrible. Sara méritait pas ça. »

Il ne l'a pas raconté à Jean. La confession de Mila en larmes, le soutien-gorge à peine ragrafé, la robe et la gorge imbibées de champagne. Puis la fuite à la vue de Victor, et la colère du lendemain, terrible, fracassant en une seconde tout le contrôle péniblement mobilisé pour s'épargner une déclaration de guerre. Ce sentiment qui lui parasite les côtes et lui englue les poumons, cette peine sans nom qui l'étouffe chaque fois qu'il est question de s'imaginer un futur ou de se rappeler le passé, comme s'il était devenu toxique de se fixer dans quelque détermination que ce soit. Dans sa bouche, le banquet est devenu une simple mondanité. Il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir menti pour autant. Il s'enfonce plus loin dans les coussins du lit. Le parfum de Jean le rattrape et l'embaume.

« Je veux pas faire de peine à Sara, » reprend Mila. A la manière dont elle affirme la chose, on devine que c'est le dernier argument qu'il lui reste, qu'elle le remâche à s'en rendre malade.

« C'est le seul problème ? » lâche Yuri en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne pas vouloir lui faire de peine ? Tu l'as trompée, et tu t'inquiètes juste de ne pas la blesser ? » Il a un soupir court, indéchiffrable. « Tu pleures pas parce que tu l'as trompée, Mila, tu pleures parce que tu l'aimes plus. »

Il aurait préféré que sa voix sonne moins dure. Mila le connaît suffisamment pour ne pas lui en faire le reproche, et ravale le sanglot qui lui grimpe dans la trachée, l'étouffe en serrant les dents. Elle ne répond rien. Elle entend, dans le blanc qui s'installe, tous les mots de réconfort qu'elle détesterait qu'on lui adresse, et reconnaît à Yuri cette qualité de toujours rester sincère avec elle. La ride qui plisse son front dit tout le souci qu'il se fait pour elle.

Elle inspire profondément, change de sujet :

« Tu sais que Georgi s'est retrouvé à dormir dans ma chambre le soir du mariage ? Il y a eu une erreur de cartes à puces, sa chambre était déjà occupée quand il a essayé de rentrer. J'ai cru que ce serait une bonne idée de me montrer charitable, après le fiasco de la soirée. C'en était pas une. »

La ride reste, mais une lumière nouvelle éclaire les yeux de son cadet. Il éclate d'un rire moqueur, franc. La confiance est implicite.

Elle demande des nouvelles d'Otabek, qui bûche dans une bibliothèque d'Almaty, comme tous les week-ends depuis qu'il a repris ses études en parallèle du sport. Elle regrette de ne pouvoir lui parler. Yuri lui promet de l'embrasser pour elle. Lui reprend l'avion le lendemain, pour un vol simple vers Saint-Pétersbourg. « Potya m'attend, » poursuit-il comme si l'argument se suffisait à lui-même. Mila ne doute pas que l'horrible teigne sera ravie de ravager le canapé de son maître plutôt que la housse plastifiée que lui réserve Lillia lorsqu'elle la garde. Elle imagine Yuri se plaindre du parfum capiteux imprégné dans les poils de l'animal, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir d'emmerder la danseuse.

Yuri l'arrache à cette scène réjouissante. « Je prépare un nouveau programme, » lâche-t-il sans timidité ni réserve.

Et de nouveau, on dirait un gosse de douze ans : le poids plume qu'elle faisait tourner au-dessus de sa tête comme une girouette, le petit frère qui partageait son casse-dalle quand elle rentrait de cuite sans gamelle, le garçon qui pleurait au milieu de la glace, une lourde médaille autour du cou. Avec un sourire tendre, elle dit : « Yakov a de la chance de vous avoir. Toi et Victor. »

Elle ne voit pas sa mâchoire durcir.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Arrête, rit-elle, tu chorégraphies toujours au moins un de tes deux programmes tout seul et tu lui ramènes l'or au GPF tous les ans depuis ton entrée chez les seniors...

– Pas en 2016.

– Bah, les années de croissance comptent pas.

– J'ai rien à voir avec ce type, Mila. »

Ses mots ont un parfum de sentence. La mine surprise de Mila a l'air de le gêner, et l'expression est assez rare sur le visage de Yuri pour qu'elle en soit déstabilisée. Il ne lui donne aucune explication ; elle n'en demande pas. Il hausse les épaules, en guise de point final. Ils passent au débriefing des dernières compétitions, aux pronostics et aux moqueries, et l'affaire leur prend bien une demie-heure. Yuri s'efforce de rester neutre au possible. Le nom de Victor l'a énervé, et le retour de la colère le fatigue. Par chance, Mila doit bientôt s'éclipser. Elle envoie un baiser à la caméra. Lui, un doigt d'honneur.

« Prends soin de toi, Babicheva. »

Il passe l'heure qui reste avant le retour de Jean allongé sur le lit, à parcourir sans arrêt les mêmes pages web, au point de savoir à quel moment fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir la gueule de Vitya. Il grimace. Victor. Il se déteste. Il pourrait le virer de ses contacts, l'exclure de ses listes d'amis, mais il connaît le pouvoir des réseaux sociaux et la motivation de certains fans à foutre la merde, et il a besoin de tout sauf d'un scandale. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est de son chat ; de la cuisine de son grand-père. Il a besoin de Jean entre ses bras, entre ses cuisses. Il a besoin de la glace.

Une sacrée quantité de fées a dû se pencher sur le berceau du Canadien quand il était môme, car en plus de son joli cul, de ses capacités musicales et de ses performances sportives pas dégueulasses, il semble doué de télépathie. C'est en tous cas ce que songe Yuri lorsque son portable lui vibre dans la main, et que le message reçu révèle une vidéo de Jean à l'entraînement. Il lui répond d'une flopée d'émojis, avant de préciser au milieu de quelques insultes qu'il l'écrasera quand même au prochain Grand Prix. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il regarde la vidéo quatre fois.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Jean sera occupé à entretenir la moisissure du plafond de la salle de bain avec l'une de ses interminables douches, Yuri prendra la peine de s'excuser auprès d'Otabek.

Mila croit que je suis chez toi, sorry. Hésitant, il froncera les sourcils. Et j'ai perdu ton badge.

La réponse, quasi immédiate – il a appris à ne plus se fier aux fuseaux horaires depuis que Beka a repris ses études –, le fera éclater de rire.

Sale gosse. Puis, avec ce même souci de la ponctuation, Je t'aime quand même. Puis, Embrasse Jean pour moi.

Ils n'ont pas besoin de se demander s'ils vont bien.

* * *

L'avion lui a cassé les jambes. Son premier réflexe, lorsqu'ils sont enfin rentrés à l'appartement d'Hasetsu, a pourtant été de s'asseoir. Deux jours sont passés depuis. Il a encore les pattes en vrac. En l'écoutant à peine, le nez plongé dans ses casseroles, Yuuri a parlé de quelque chose comme la vieillesse, alors il l'a fait taire. Le baiser a été long, et chaud, et putain ça marche encore ? Ça marche toujours. Victor a marmonné quelque chose qui tenait à l'égoïsme mais qui sonnait noble et romantique, du style, « Ne me laisse jamais. » Yuuri a répété les mêmes mots, dans l'ordre, en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Victor a mis un sourire sur sa tristesse, la vieille salope, qui point parfois. Un autre baiser, court cette fois, a claqué sur sa bouche. Ça sent l'algue et les épices ; entre temps, Yuuri a goûté la sauce. Ils ont fait l'amour plusieurs fois après le dîner.

Au lit, Victor repense à leur voyage. Il aime assez Genève. Chris dit que c'est parce que le plus beau garçon de la terre y vit. Victor ne sait jamais s'il parle de lui ou de son mec, un ancien de la glace qui a troqué ses lames contre des pompes en cuir et le parquet ciré de la Fédé. Chris dit souvent que c'est un type bien. Aussi sincère soit-il, il ne peut empêcher le compliment de sonner prix de consolation, médaille d'argent – celles-là aussi, accumulées à cause de lui. Alors Victor fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, et se retient de lui passer une main dans les cheveux.

(Ils n'ont pas parlé de ça, l'avant-veille.)

Allongé à côté de lui, Yuuri ronfle. Ses lunettes sont pliées sur la table de chevet, posées sur un livre acheté deux mois plus tôt, jamais entamé. Son souffle est paisible, régulier. Une de ces phrases musicales que Victor ne se lasse pas d'écouter. Il est toujours le dernier à se coucher, depuis la retraite.

Un couinement couvre la respiration de son mari une seconde. Au pied du lit, Makka lui fait les yeux doux. Elle a vieilli, elle aussi. Avec une dramaturgie inutile, Victor soupire, se lève et enfile une paire de chaussures sans prendre la peine d'y passer les talons. La laisse est au même endroit que d'habitude. Au stade, ils font un tour de plus que nécessaire, comme pour semer la mélancolie. L'air nocturne est froid et prend aux bronches. Il embrasse quand même son chien.

Lorsqu'il remonte à l'appartement pour se laisser couler entre le matelas et la couette, Yuuri dort toujours. Victor lui dépose un baiser sur le front et éteint la lumière. La chaleur revient bientôt.

* * *

(Ils n'ont pas parlé de ça, l'avant-veille.

La lumière lui brûle les yeux, lui chauffe le front. Il s'agit de l'une de ces ampoules halogènes qui, si elle explosait, viendrait planter ses morceaux de verre dans leur chair. Cela irait probablement trop vite pour qu'ils aient le temps de se protéger. Cela n'arrivera pas.

Victor porte son verre à ses lèvres. Il a choisi un mojito sans alcool. Il a promis à Yuuri qu'il ne traînerait pas. Sans le croire, son mari l'a embrassé, avant de partir en petites foulées sur les bords du lac, les muscles des cuisses galbées par un fuseau noir. Il n'a jamais été aussi motivé que cette année. A côté de Victor, perché sur son tabouret, Chris attend le whisky qu'il a commandé. Il est moins sage. « Plus jeune, aussi. » Son mec assiste à une conférence sur l'organisation des tournois à l'internationale, alors il dit qu'il a quartier libre. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait justifié ses bêtises autrement. C'est un garçon qui a de la ressource. Victor esquisse un vague sourire, qui fait marrer son meilleur ami.

« Tu te fous de moi, Nikiforov ?

– Pas le moins du monde, Giacometti. » Et, avec un geste vers le comptoir, « Ton whisky. »

Un sourire charmeur mange le visage du faux blond. Sa main reçoit le verre épais comme un monarque reçoit le sceptre et l'orbe dorés. La manière qu'il a de déplier le poignet à elle seule pourrait servir de scénario à un film d'auteur, et Victor se demande une seconde s'il ne vient pas de voir le barman cligner de l'œil. Celui-là part bientôt en fond de salle, où s'épanche un brouhaha de rires, d'interjections convaincues et d'histoires entrecoupées par le claquement des verres sur les sous-bocks.

Distrait, Victor pose les yeux sur le mur de photos à côté de la porte de service. Il ne distingue rien d'autre des visages photographiés que des masses colorées aux cadrages similaires. Il n'a pas besoin de vérifier les clichés pour savoir qu'ils sont déjà venus dans ce bar, quelques années plus tôt. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient ensemble – ensemble comme on dit, « On est ensemble. » (Ils l'ont rarement dit.) Son sourire ne retombe pas. Le cuir râpé des sièges et les panneaux de treille du plafond font un peu décor de sitcom, mais le comptoir est tranquille. Le personnel est serviable, la folk qui sort des enceintes, agréable... et le mojito est bon, aussi virgin soit-il.

« Tu t'assagis, » commente Christophe en faisant tourner la glace dans son verre.

Il ne voit pas les œillades de la fille qui commande à côté de lui : il n'a d'yeux que pour Victor. Celui-là se mord les lèvres.

« Il va falloir, répond-t-il simplement.

– T'as des projets ?

– J'ai toujours des projets, Chris, » s'esclaffe-t-il avec une malice à peine contenue. Il marque un temps d'arrêt pour lever son verre, et sa voix comme son torse semblent se gonfler d'une joyeuse grandiloquence. « J'oublie tout le temps que vous vous entendez si bien, avec Yuuri, c'est presque vexant. Alors à mes garçons préférés. »

Chris dit juste, « Dans les yeux, » et les verres sonnent.

(Des années plus tôt, là, ils s'étaient embrassés.)

La journée a été belle, le soleil, chaud, et les oiseaux du parc des Eaux-Vives ont pépié assez fort pour qu'on les en félicite à haute voix. C'est Yuuri, qui a proposé à Victor de rester quelques jours de plus en Suisse pour profiter de la capitale et de son ambassadeur, avant leur retour dans l'air marin d'Hasetsu. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'argumenter pour que le projet soit validé. Victor l'a aimé si fort qu'il l'aurait bien épousé une deuxième fois, sur le moment. Ils auraient porté deux bagues ; après tout ils ont déjà les costumes, et son infatigable témoin, un discours tout préparé.

(« Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, » avait dit Chris dans une sentence certes convenue, mais qu'il ne parvenait à paraphraser d'aucune manière, tant les mots étaient justes. Il avait sans doute plus pleuré que lui ; à sa boutonnière s'épanouissait une rose.)

« Bon, tu me racontes ? »

Victor sursaute presque. Le ton a changé, pas l'amitié dans la voix. Tranchant dans le vif, son meilleur ami ne lui laisse pas le temps de choisir s'il préfère feindre l'incompréhension ou déballer son sac sans pudeur :

« Yuuri n'a pas prononcé le nom de votre sale gosse pendant deux jours alors que ça fait partie de ses sujets de prédilection, avec la bouffe et ta belle gueule. Il s'est passé un truc avec Plisetsky ? Plus que ce que tu m'as raconté le soir du banquet avant de manquer de gerber sur mes pompes, je veux dire ?

– On a parlé, le soir du banquet?

– C'était expéditif, et j'ai cru devoir dire adieu à une paire de mocassins à deux-cents balles, mais j'étais pas si bourré que ça. Tu disais que tu pensais que Yuri te faisait la gueule.

– Ah, ouais, » grimace Victor en se massant les tempes.

Il sent se poser sur lui le regard de Chris, si vert qu'il en devient absurde.

« Bah je te le confirme, il me fait la gueule. Il m'a envoyé sur les roses quand il est parti de l'hôtel, quelque chose de royal. Je l'avais rarement vu comme ça. » A la mine dubitative de Christophe, il précise : « J'ai de l'expérience dans la chose, fais-moi confiance. Yuri est plus capricieux que colérique, en réalité. Enfin, il gueule, mais c'est sa manière de communiquer. Ce qu'il m'a envoyé l'autre jour, c'était différent. Un genre de truc qui m'a éclaté au visage, j'ai pas compris. Lui non plus, je crois. Ça faisait quelques temps que je me demandais s'il y avait pas un truc qui traînait entre nous… C'était pas tendu ni rien, mais il avait l'air de prendre ses distances. J'ai cru que je me faisais des idées, et comme je suis un con – fronce pas les sourcils, je sais que je suis un con, parfois – j'en étais resté là.

– Ça fait longtemps ?

– On s'était pas vu depuis des mois, avant le banquet. Je m'étais fait la réflexion une ou deux fois. Il répondait plus à mes messages, ou alors en se contentant du minimum. Ce qui n'est pas exactement son genre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Gala de fermeture du GPF 2013, pantalon moulant en cuir, ulcère de Yakov, » rit Chris. « Jusque-là, je te suis. Il a des raisons de t'en vouloir, t'as des casseroles au cul ? Une promesse oubliée ? »

Il ne saurait dire si la pique est drôle ou amère.

(« Je les emmerde tous, on les emmerde tous, Chris. On patinera ensemble, on leur en foutra plein la vue. On leur fera gerber leur jalousie, dégueuler leur haine, on sera trop beaux pour eux. » Et Chris de pleurnicher, « Tu promets ? » Et Victor de coller son front contre son front, « Je te promets. »)

Une seconde de silence s'étire, et Victor sourit piteusement. Christophe lui foutrait des baffes.

« T'es pas sérieux ?

– Hasetsu. Je l'ai planté à Hasetsu. Pas le déménagement, la compét'. Quoique, le déménagement a pas dû arranger les choses.

– Mon dieu. Victor. »

Victor a un faux rire.

« Je sais. Je sais. J'ai merdé. J'ai oublié que c'était qu'un gosse. C'était compliqué, je venais de rencontrer Yuuri, c'était… Enfin, tu sais, y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Tu sais comment ça marche, Chris, comment je…

– Victor, je sais. »

Un sourire reconnaissant se tend sur ses lèvres. Chris le lui rend, marqué d'une tristesse qui ne devrait pas être la sienne.

« Ça fait presque quatre ans. Pourquoi maintenant ?

– J'en sais trop rien. Je sais pas si j'ai fait un truc pour faire déborder le vase ou si sa colère l'a rattrapé avec le temps… J'ai toujours su qu'il m'en voulait, il s'en cachait pas trop non plus. C'était des vannes, ça sonnait pas sérieux. Quand on est partis de Saint-Pétersbourg, il a du se retrouver seul avec ça. Mais c'est de ma faute, j'ai merdé. Je me suis pas rendu compte de ce qu'il projetait en moi à l'époque de son entrée chez les seniors, sûrement. Il a cet orgueil, tu sais, il te dit d'aller te faire foutre chaque fois que tu veux l'aider, le conseiller. Il te dit qu'il sait.

– Il a fait 7000 kilomètres en avion pour venir te chercher.

– Et il est rentré seul, alors que j'étais sur le point de l'entraîner. Toujours des doutes sur le fait que je soie un sale con ? » sourit-il en regardant Chris droit dans les yeux, presque par défi.

Il les ferme quand son meilleur ami lui attrape l'arrière du crâne, de ce poignet magique qui fait tomber en amour filles et garçons, pour l'amener contre lui. La caresse est douce.

« Tais-toi. Tu dis de la merde, Victor Nikiforov. »

La joue fichée contre son cou massif, l'oreille au bord d'une veine battante, Victor ne dit rien. La rumeur du bar s'estompe bientôt ; il n'y a plus que le sang qui lui tape le tympan, la poitrine solide qui se soulève contre lui, le bout des doigts qui effleurent la racine de ses cheveux. Sous la lumière des halogènes, ils sont un seul corps orange.)

* * *

L'air d'Hasetsu est frais, lui bat le front à chaque foulée. Il ne sait pas si c'est à cause de la mer, mais il a le sentiment que cette ville est une ville bleue. Cela lui convient ; c'est en accord avec ses yeux. Il a pris l'habitude de courir avant de venir coacher Yuuri à la patinoire, l'après-midi. Ils ont mis un certain temps avant de trouver la configuration idéale, plusieurs brouilles, même, pour démêler qui du coach ou du mari intervenait à quel moment. L'accord conclu, ils n'y ont plus touché, trop soulagés de ne plus éteindre la lumière, le soir, sans s'embrasser.

Yuuri profite de la glace seul, le matin, avant même que Yuuko n'arrive à la patinoire. De ces instants réservés, il ne dit rien, sinon qu'il a tenté telle ou telle figure, qu'il peine sur telle ou telle mesure. Victor ne pose pas de question, respecte ce temps intime dont il soupçonne les moments de gloire comme les paralysies anxieuses. Quand il arrive en début d'après-midi, Yuuri fait parfois la gueule : performant, que cesse la liberté de n'en faire qu'à sa tête ; médiocre, de devoir mener un combat perdu d'avance. Ils voient ensemble les points techniques qui pèchent, et reprennent l'entraînement. Les séquences de mouvements se répètent une fois, deux fois, vingt fois. Si Yuuri y met de la mauvaise volonté, ils terminent plus tôt ; si c'est Victor, il peuvent rester jusqu'à vingt-deux heures.

Victor se sait dur, parfois injuste. Il ne tient pas ça de Yakov ; la rigueur qu'il exige vient de celle qu'il s'est toujours imposée, et qu'il estime nécessaire. L'injustice, de tout ce qu'il ne raconte pas, pas même à Chris. (Chris a deviné il y a bien longtemps. Aucun parent ne félicite son enfant d'avoir établi un nouveau record mondial d'une poignée de main.)

Lorsqu'ils quittent Ice Castle, Yuuko est déjà partie. La brise iodée les sèche de leur transpiration. Ils passent parfois saluer les parents de Yuuri, récupérer les restes d'un repas enveloppés dans une feuille de papier aluminium. Mari gratte sur son bras le patch censé la sevrer de ses besoins en nicotine. Quand ils rentrent enfin à l'appartement, Yuuri a l'estomac dans les talons. Le temps qu'il prenne une douche, Victor sort Makkachin qui trépigne sur ses vieilles pattes. Lorsqu'il revient, la table est mise. La plupart du temps, c'est Victor qui cuisine.

Ils s'embrassent avant d'éteindre la lumière ; Yuuri s'endort le premier.

Tandis qu'il entame sa dernière traversée des quais du port d'Hasetsu, Victor ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui a dit son mari la veille, en fourrant son survêtement propre dans son sac de sport.

« Cette année, je te ramène l'or. » La fougue est la même que lors de leur première année ; motivée, sincère. Stimulante. Dangereuse. Victor n'a rien retenu de son éducation orthodoxe, mais il est prêt à brûler un cierge si cela peut aider son époux à décorer la vitrine du salon d'une nouvelle médaille d'or. Une médaille qui pour la première fois, porterait son nom – c'est à croire que les hommes de sa vie sont plus taillés pour l'élégance de l'argent que pour le clinquant de l'or.

« Cette année, je te ramène l'or. » Cette année, puis le reste de leur vie. Il aimerait dire qu'il n'est pas mort de trouille. Heureusement, à l'angoisse se mêle une envie dévorante, une excitation comme il n'en a jamais connue ; ou une fois, juste une fois, alors qu'apparaissait sur l'écran d'affichage de l'aéroport de Saint-Pétersbourg son premier vol pour le Japon, et qu'explosaient dans son portable sa boîte de messagerie comme la colère de Yakov.

La souvenir lui arrache un sourire qu'il est incapable de retenir. La femme qu'il dépasse sur le quai lui rend aimablement, loin de se douter de la scène qui se rejoue dans sa tête. A sa gauche, Makkachin trotte péniblement. Il court presque trop vite pour elle, doit se forcer à ralentir la cadence. Chaque foulée lui fait mal, mais un mal qui fait du bien.

Il n'aurait jamais cru l'admettre un jour, mais la retraite lui va bien. Se retirer de la compétition lui a permis de réadapter son rythme aux besoins de son corps et de sa vie de couple. Le vide qu'il a toujours craint, toujours rempli avec ses innombrables heures passées sur la glace, s'est trouvé comblé de courses quotidiennes, de sorties avec le chien, de douches prises à deux ; si la tristesse n'a jamais entièrement disparue, elle ne l'a pas happée de nouveau comme il s'y était attendu. Il gagne toujours haut la main les compétitions fictives qu'il s'invente avec les autres patineurs, en gala de charité ou en festival, et on l'invite toujours aux banquets et autres événements qui touchent de près ou de loin à la Fédération, tantôt grâce à sa réputation d'ancien champion, tantôt en sa qualité d'entraîneur. Lui aussi s'autorise des séances d'entraînement à l'abri des regards, mais il n'est jamais moins sincère que lorsqu'il prétend ne pas préférer les applaudissements d'un public, aussi réduit soit-il, au silence pesant des gradins vides. Yuuri s'amuse de ses mensonges, et l'embrasse sur le nez, pour voir s'il a poussé. (Ce n'est pas le cas, mais il faut bien vérifier, alors il l'embrasse encore.)

Dans la poche de son jogging, son portable vibre. Il n'a pas besoin de vérifier le message pour connaître l'identité de son destinataire. Il a rêvé de Chris, cette nuit, et comme chaque fois qu'il rêve de Chris, il reçoit un texto de sa part dans la journée. Parfois une simple photo de bouffe, car le garçon est un gourmet qui aime la bonne chère comme la bonne chair, d'autres fois des questions abracadabrantes rédigées sur le dos transpirant de son mec, entre deux baises, et qui donnent lieu à des conversations aussi sérieuses que délirantes, selon les sujets, selon les humeurs.

Victor ralentit le pas lorsqu'il aperçoit la double porte vitrée de la patinoire, derrière le parc sur lequel débouche le quai. Il s'assoit sur le banc pour reprendre son souffle et féliciter sa chienne qui halète au moins autant que lui, la langue pendue. Au loin, sur le fil de l'eau, des mouettes qui piaillent entament un ballet de coups de becs. Il pioche son portable dans sa poche ; c'est un tartare de bœuf. Il adore Chris, songe-t-il en pianotant Je te déteste.

Va te faire foutre, Nikiforov, répond le Suisse presque immédiatement. Il fait suivre son compliment d'une photo de lui au bord d'une piscine à l'eau limpide, ou du moins de ce qu'il identifie comme sa paire de pieds au bord d'une piscine à l'eau limpide. (La cicatrice à la cheville, blanche sur la peau bronzée, ces heures horribles aux urgences.) Dans un coin de l'image, un morceau de jambe poilue qui doit être à Matthieu. Quand le souffle lui revient, l'écran de veille recouvre la photographie. Il remet Makkachin en laisse et monte les marches jusqu'à la patinoire. (Profite de ton week-end et sois sage.)

Lorsqu'il salue Yuuko, il aperçoit derrière la vitre la silhouette noire de Yuuri qui s'élance, floutée par le grain du verre. Il croit reconnaître un double Lutz ; la réception semble stable, mais il détourne rapidement le regard, par souci de ne pas pénétrer la bulle de son mari sans se manifester.

Les triplettes, en vacances scolaires ou tout autre événement qui justifierait que des collégiennes manquent l'école – Victor n'est pas très au fait du point du vue calendrier, en dehors de celui des compétitions –, proposent de sortir Makka le temps de faire une course pour leur mère. Il les remercie, mais la chienne gratte déjà la porte qui mène à la patinoire, et derrière laquelle se trouve le panier où elle dort lorsqu'elle accompagne son maître.

« Trois, c'est beaucoup, » déclare-t-il à Yuuko lorsque les adolescentes claquent derrière elles la porte du hall d'entrée.

Yuuko éclate de rire face à sa mine désemparée, hoche la tête.

« Trois, c'est beaucoup. Mais c'est bien, aussi. » Victor quitte le hall en souriant, sans déloger la ride qui lui plisse le front.

Yuuri ne le remarque pas tout de suite. Il a ce geste du bras… La main monte, blanchie par les néons du plafond de la salle ; glisse plutôt qu'elle ne tombe, s'éprend du menton, pique dans le cou et se tend de nouveau, l'index guidant le mouvement. La tête le suit tout du long.

On croirait autant un salut qu'un au revoir.

Victor ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne connaît à Yuuri aucune chorégraphie de ce genre, n'a jamais vu chez lui cette délicatesse tranchante, ce corps qui se touche tout en se retirant loin, loin où personne ne semble pouvoir l'atteindre.

Makkachin brise l'instant d'un aboiement aigu, excitée par la vue de son oreiller vivant préféré, et Yuuri sursaute. Une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne relâche les muscles, la grâce devient gauche. Puis il aperçoit Victor, et son visage s'illumine comme un putain de soleil. Il le rejoint au bord de la glace en quelques foulées. Victor prolonge le baiser plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Les lèvres désunies, il garde le visage de son homme dans la coupe de ses mains.

« C'est nouveau ? Ça te va bien. »

Yuuri colle son front contre le sien.

« Tu peux me filmer ? J'ai besoin de voir. »

Le bleu de la ville déborde les vitres qui surplombent les gradins de la patinoire. C'est un bleu qui fait du bien.

* * *

Il ne lui a pas dit. A Victor, il ne lui a pas dit. Matthieu sait. Josef doit s'en douter. Mais il ne l'a pas dit à Victor.

Du canapé où il est affalé depuis qu'il est rentré de la patinoire, il voit le haut de la vitrine où s'alignent ses prix. Quelques-uns sont à Matthieu ; la majorité lui appartient. Plaquettes, sphères et médailles dessinent un relief escarpé, une montagne scintillante. Oh, il y a bien quelques coupettes dorées planquées ça et là, mais elles sont si rares que l'argent qui les entoure se reflète à leur surface, et achève de les dissimuler dans la masse. L'argent, qui lui indique chaque fois que Victor faisait aussi partie de la compétition. Le salaud porte bien son nom. Chris imagine chez le couple Nikiforov-Katsuki une vitrine identique, où chacune de ses décorations à lui trouverait son alter ego doré, orné d'un ruban de plus, ouvragé d'une gravure supplémentaire. Il se demande quelle place on a réservée au meuble, de quelle manière Yuuri y organise ses récompenses. Il n'a pas vu l'appartement d'Hasetsu. Il a reçu plusieurs invitations, mais le temps lui manque. Il dit que le temps lui manque. Il traîne peut-être un peu la patte ; sur son ventre, son chat lèche la sienne.

Du temps où il vivait seul à Saint-Pétersbourg, Victor avait cette immense vitrine dans la pièce à vivre : un genre de bloc minimaliste tout en parois de verre, où s'accumulaient une quantité de prix à en décourager le patineur le plus zélé. Chris l'appelait « la serre », et blaguait sur le fait que son ami ait la main verte. Victor le regardait avec ses yeux mouillés, sans rien dire. Il souriait parfois. Un jour, ils l'avaient cognée pendant l'amour, et sur leurs respirations lourdes s'était jouée la partition d'une dégringolade métallique. En pétrissant de caresses le petit crâne ronronnant de son chat, Chris s'amuse du souvenir.

Il rentre à peine de week-end, et il est déjà épuisé. Ils n'ont pas été bien raisonnables, non plus. Entre deux rounds sur la terrasse privée de leur chambre d'hôtel, il se rappelle avoir dit à Matthieu ne plus avoir vingt ans ; et l'autre de se foutre de sa gueule, de lui picorer la bouche, de le rassurer avec la malice habituelle : impossible de distinguer ses cheveux blancs de la décoloration platine, de toute façon. Lui l'a plaqué sur le matelas du transat, embrassé encore. Ils se sont endormis ensuite. Le soleil tapait fort. Chaque frottement de son sweatshirt sur sa peau brûlée est là pour le lui rappeler.

Puis à la fatigue de leurs folies s'est ajoutée celle de l'entraînement. « Les reprises sont toujours dures, » s'est contenté de commenter Josef. Chris a eu un faux sourire. Demain encore, l'excuse fonctionnera. Après, ce sera une autre histoire. Il devrait peut-être retirer un Lutz. Il ne retient pas sa grimace ; l'idée seule l'emmerde. Il attendra de l'entendre de la bouche de son coach pour y songer sérieusement. Il n'a plus vingt ans, mais à vingt ans non plus, il ne gagnait pas l'or.

Il se demande si Plisetsky le battra encore. S'il sera suffisamment fort sur ses jambes pour grimper le podium jusqu'à la plus haute marche, de laquelle on voit le crâne des gens et l'intérieur de la coupe qu'on nous tend. Si sa colère envers Victor pourrait le déconcentrer au point d'aller jusqu'à entraver la grâce, la souplesse, la précision qui déterminent ses mouvements...

Il se déteste avant même que la pensée finisse de se former en lui.

D'une part, et le sentiment est si sincère qu'il le prend de court, parce qu'il apprécie réellement Yuri. Il n'est pas étranger au débordement d'énergie qui caractérise sa personnalité comme ses programmes, et se souvient avoir déjà été agacé par un commentateur justifiant cela par son jeune âge. Il est question d'intensité, non d'extravagance. Il est question de sexualité, dans le sens le plus simple du terme : d'une sexualité belle, puissante, submergeant les frontières d'une culture qui refuse de reconnaître la légitimité du plaisir. D'une force de l'existence.

D'autre part, il se déteste parce qu'il a sa fierté et qu'il veut être récompensé de ses prouesses, non de l'échec de ses compétiteurs. Puis il serait stupide d'ignorer la menace que représente Leroy – Altin et Katsuki aussi, mais surtout Leroy, qui derrière ses idioties égotiques et ses grands rires retentissants, tape chaque fois plus précis, plus acéré, jusqu'à pouvoir rivaliser avec Plisetsky sans rougir. Il est même devenu rare, ces derniers temps, qu'ils ne soient pas pas tous les deux sur le podium. Yuri culmine toujours au sommet de sa marche, mais Leroy persiste. Bientôt, presque assez. C'est stupide, lorsqu'on y pense : l'air manque parfois, en altitude. Il a déjà manqué.

Chris ne le s'explique pas, mais il garde en lui, comme on conserve dans la poche intérieure d'un vêtement, fixée sur un bijou, la mèche de cheveux d'un enfant disparu, cette image de Yuri sanglotant sur la glace, après son premier Grand Prix. Une seconde, il y a vu Victor (mâchoire dure). Celle d'après, lui-même (bouche molle). Ses jambes tremblaient. Celles de Yuri aussi. Personne n'était intervenu.

(« Ne le touche pas, » avait dit la voix de Victor derrière lui, dans les gradins. Il retenait du bras ce bon samaritain de Yuuri. Plisetsky avait fini par se relever, ovationné par la foule.)

La bouilloire siffle violemment dans la cuisine, et Chris s'oblige à déloger de ses pensées la tête blonde du môme de Victor, et l'encombrement de nuages qu'elle transporte avec elle. Le thé dans sa tasse est rouge, comme si on avait laissé s'y développer des algues. Il boit le jus sitôt qu'il a retrouvé sa place dans la canapé, calé son cul dans le creux du coussin.

Dégainant son portable pour passer en revue les dernières nouvelles du microcosme du patin, il like sans réfléchir une dizaine de photos, répond à quelques fans venues s'enquérir de sa participation à tel ou tel gala. Une photographie de Sara et Mila retient son attention. Les nanas s'enlacent comme des pieuvres, derrière un filtre sépia, devant une fontaine de Saint-Pétersbourg qu'il connaît bien. #BackHome, a simplement commenté la jeune Crispino. Dans ses bras, Mila arbore un sourire collant de gloss.

Chris se demande à quoi ressemblerait sa vie si chaque rendez-vous amoureux lui valait un aller-retour en avion. Puis il se rappelle qu'il l'a déjà fait.

Il laisse un commentaire plein d'amour à ces filles dont il admire la capacité à esquiver toutes ces merdes de couple auxquelles il n'a jamais su se soustraire, qu'il a souvent lui-même provoquées. #BeProud, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

(Les drapeaux flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, tout Genève s'était amassé aux balcons qui bordaient le cortège pour venir les applaudir. Dans la foule, Victor avait pris son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. L'été comme l'étau étaient chauds ; plus que jamais, Chris n'avait plus eu que lui dans les yeux, dans la tête, dans le sang qui gonflait son corps d'adolescent.)

Il chasse l'image des amoureuses parfaites d'un coup de pouce sur l'écran, celle de l'amoureux parti en secouant la tête. Sur l'écran de son téléphone, diluées dans ce qui semble être un milliard de selfies de Leroy et de Phichit, se trouvent des dizaines de vidéos de jeunes patineurs. Torses bombés, dos cambrés, jambes tendues... Les corps ne sont pas encore formés, les sourires sont mécaniques. Chris a pour eux une tendresse particulière. Il n'a pas le cynisme d'y voir le symptôme d'une jeunesse obsédée par son image : lui sait que chaque photo fait office de manifeste, de promesse. Il s'était fait la même. Yuuri se fait la même, dans cette vidéo qu'il vient de lâcher sur son mur.

Chris baisse sa tasse une seconde, surpris. Il ne connaît pas ces mouvements à Katsuki – « Katsuki-Nikiforov », vient corriger la voix fictive de Victor à son oreille. Il relance la vidéo.

Et merde. Il n'est visiblement pas le seul à compter sur l'or, cette année. Cette façon dont la main tombe… Il revient en arrière. La main retombe. Sur sa joue, presque. Bon sang. Le Lutz reste. Quoi qu'en dise Josef, le Lutz reste. Le like qu'il laisse est vite englouti par la masse des admirateurs du Japonais. Il faudra féliciter Yuuri, quand le décalage horaire le lui permettra. Il ne s'est jamais retenu de harceler Victor (« J'ai envie de gaufres »), quelle que soient l'heure (« Ce chien te ressemble »), les circonstances (« Matthieu m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ») ; mais Yuuri, c'est différent.

Yuuri, c'est la tige dont on ne sait pas si elle va ployer ou casser sec. Yuuri, c'est la main sur l'épaule qui conforte, celle sous l'aisselle qui supporte, celle qu'il faut immobiliser dans les siennes quand elle tremble et s'emporte. Yuuri, c'est les choses qui ne savent pas bien si elles doivent être en dedans ou en dehors. C'est aussi l'or au doigt, faute de l'avoir autour du cou. Yuuri c'est un peu lui. Non pas qu'il souffre des mêmes maux ; plutôt que leurs orbites se sont fixées sur la même planète. Yuuri, c'est un peu lui : lui avant, Chris se convainc. Le thé le brûle.

(« Victor monte très haut et descend très bas, » lui avait-il dit en retenant au mieux l'amertume qui gonflait en profondeur. « C'est différent de toi. Victor est un genre de gros morceau de plâtre : s'il tombe, il perd des miettes. Ça se colmate. C'est de la poudre aux yeux, c'est fragile comme de la poussière, mais à l'œil, ça tient. Il te fera croire que ça va.

– Tu te fais du souci pour lui ?

– Je me fais du souci pour toi. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire peur, mais il faut de bonnes épaules. » Ses épaules. « Il faut savoir se protéger. »

Yuuri l'avait remercié avec une sincérité déconcertante. Empilés dans l'appartement de Saint-Pétersbourg, ses cartons n'étaient pas encore ouverts. Chris avait profité d'un voyage professionnel de Matthieu pour donner un coup de main au déménagement. Chez Victor, il avait retrouvé une dizaine d'affaires à lui, oubliées au fur et à mesure de ses trajets entre la Suisse et la Russie. Il les avait récupérées sans en dire un mot. Ils auraient besoin de place dans leurs armoires, de toute façon.

Cela avait fait moins mal que prévu. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps l'idée qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais ensemble. Les jours où c'était trop dur, où leurs sourires étaient trop beaux, la prétention de savoir qu'il était resté quelqu'un de spécial suffisait à le faire tenir debout. Il se fichait de la honte : c'était toujours mieux que de se laisser mourir.)

Un grognement de son chat, secoué par un rêve, le ramène à la réalité. La boule de chaleur tassée sur son ventre déroule une patte en s'étirant, un morceau de langue coincé entre les canines. Chris se retient de pouffer pour ne pas le réveiller. Il immortalise la scène, digne d'une huile flamande, d'une photographie qu'il s'empresse de publier sur Twitter.

Le premier like, presque imminent, est de Yuri Plisetsky.

* * *

Chris n'a jamais vu autant de rides sur le visage de Josef.

« Tu es sûr de toi ?

– Est-ce que j'ai déjà été autre chose que sûr de moi ? »

On hausse les épaules, on se frotte les tempes. On remonte la paire de lunettes qui ne cesse de glisser.

Ils ont allumé le petit chauffage d'appoint du bureau de la patinoire, mais son grésillement ne suffit pas à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Josef baisse les yeux sur le morceau de papier aluminium avec lequel il joue depuis que Chris a commencé à parler. Personne n'a touché à la tablette de chocolat qu'il contenait.

« Tu fais une connerie, Christophe. »

Le blond éclate de rire.

« Jo, je tiens à peine debout. J'atterris plus la moitié de mes sauts, et ceux qui tombent bien me font un mal de chien. J'ai les muscles en vrac. Ta fille a commencé il y a deux ans, et elle patine déjà presque mieux que moi.

– Ne sois pas stupide, râle Josef. Carla est bonne. Toi, tu étais excellent. »

Chris hausse les épaules. De ses articulations endolories ou des mots qu'il entend sortir de sa propre bouche, il ne sait pas ce qui est le plus douloureux.

« Je me fais vieux, Jo. T'y peux rien, moi non plus. » Pour égayer la sentence, il ajoute : « Tes élèves me vouvoient. J'ai d'abord trouvé ça odieux, puis je me suis dit que je pourrais y prendre goût. »

Il n'arrache pas de sourire à Josef, mais un long soupir qui vient composer sur le bruissement métallique de l'aluminium entre ses mains.

« Matt a dit quoi ?

– Qu'il me faisait confiance. Et il m'a embrassé. Un peu comme on embrasse un vieux chien, je crois. »

(Le baiser avait été bien plus long, bien plus lourd que cela. Les larmes de Chris s'étaient retrouvées écrasées entre leurs joues ; ça avait été des larmes de soulagement.)

« Mais bon, Victor dit que je fais un bon labrador. »

Et bim, une ride de plus. Il l'a presque fait exprès.

« C'est de sa faute ?

– Je sais que tu l'aimes pas, rit Chris. Je m'en fous. »

Josef lève les yeux au ciel.

« Joue pas au con avec moi, Christophe. Je t'ai ramené trop de fois par la peau du cul chez ton père pour me faire avoir par ce genre de connerie. Puis des morveux en crise, j'en ai déjà trop à gérer sur la glace. Tu sais très bien que j'ai rien contre Nikiforov. Il est brillant.

– Mais ?

– Mais j'aime pas ce qu'il te fait. Alors, est-ce que c'est de sa faute ? »

Les épaules grimpent de nouveau. Chris fait un peu trop d'effort pour ne pas croiser le regard de Josef. Derrière le crâne chauve de son coach, le soleil matinal dessine un rectangle d'un jaune pâle, tramé par le store à demi baissé. Du bureau, on entend la rumeur des garçons qui s'équipent dans les vestiaires.

« Bah, c'est sûr que c'est moins drôle sans Victor, mais j'ai fait mon deuil. Ça me surprend, même, qu'il y soit pour rien... Je pensais que ce serait plus chiant que ça, sans lui. Que je me lasserais avant que mon corps ne me lâche… Je me suis planté. C'est pas très grave. Je pourrais toujours finir à la Fédé, inventer des règles de patinage absurdes avec Matthieu. Ou coacher ta fille ! Je lui montrerai l'endroit où son père planque ses bouteilles. Les bons coins pour faire le mur sans que tu lui tombes dessus... »

Et il redit : « C'est pas très grave. » Il ne se rend pas compte que lorsque son sourire monte si haut, ses sourcils tombent si bas.

Il ne s'attend pas aux bras de Josef autour de lui. Non pas qu'ils n'en aient pas l'habitude, - aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent, ils se sont toujours enlacés pour un oui ou pour un non - mais il y a quand même un bureau qui les sépare. Visiblement, Josef s'en fout : le gars a l'envergure large. L'accolade est maladroite, mal équilibrée, mais aucun des deux ne semble vouloir s'en retirer. Ça sent fort l'after-shave, et le chocolat, et cette crème que Chris a piquée à Victor et qu'il passe sur ses lèvres pour les empêcher de gercer.

Et « Fais pas la gueule, Jo. » Et « Sois pas con, Christophe. »

Ça s'étrangle comme il faut dans les gorges, puis on se rassoit avec un mouvement qu'on veut confiant, solide. On réussit presque. Chris embraie sans transition sur le programme ambitieux avec lequel il imagine finir sa carrière en beauté, chantonne le couplet de ses premiers repérages musicaux, négocie déjà les costumes. Il n'enlèvera aucun Lutz, annonce-t-il d'un ton ferme avant que Josef ait seulement eu le temps de lui poser la question. Il tiendra bon jusqu'au bout, même s'il lui faut prendre des bains de décontractant musculaire pour ne pas finir ses journées plié en deux sur la glace ; il serrera les dents comme il serre ses lacets sur ses pieds déformés par les patins, cuirassés par les cales. Il dit « Je te promets, » sans dire ce qu'il promet. Josef acquiesce. Il sait.

Chris quitte la pièce avec un regard amusé pour la minuscule sculpture d'aluminium qui trône désormais sur le bureau, entre deux pots de crayons.

« C'est une fleur, se vante Josef en l'attrapant du bout de ses gros doigts.

– Non, le reprend Chris. C'est une rose. »

* * *

(Il se dit juste qu'il suffit de ne pas tomber amoureux de Victor. Il tombe amoureux de Victor.

Il a seize ans et il ne comprend pas tout de suite. S'il fait si chaud, c'est peut-être juste que les fenêtres sont fermées ? Il fait sécher entre deux livres ce qu'il reste de la rose fanée.

Il revoit bientôt Victor, à un gala de charité dans le sud de la France. La glace l'éblouit. Le bourdon des cigales et de la foule couvre à ses oreilles le martellement de son sang. Il a travaillé ses sauts comme un dingue, et il attend un compliment qui ne vient pas. Ils n'ont pas l'occasion de se parler, mais le Russe lui accorde un petit signe de la main lorsqu'il quitte le hall de la patinoire, entraîné par le bras ferme de Yakov. Ils se revoient à plusieurs reprises, se promettent par politesse des verres qu'ils ne boivent pas. Un jour, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon élégant, le port de tête haut, Victor éclate de rire en l'apercevant, et Chris s'arrête de respirer. Son costume est si ridicule que cela ? Alors Victor s'exclame, « Tu es beau ! » Ils se rendent compte tous les deux qu'ils font désormais la même taille, mais ne se le disent pas. Pendant un an, ils ne se croisent plus.

Chris a dix-huit ans, et il a envie de mourir. Il s'essuie le nez du coin de la manche. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de mourir, mais il ne trouve que ces mots-là pour dire sa tristesse, sa rage de s'être encore laissé avoir, laissé prendre par un mec qui s'est foutu de sa gueule. Il sert fort son chaton contre son cou, enfonce ses doigts dans l'épaisseur des poils blancs, malaxe le petit animal ronronnant en songeant cyniquement que c'est à lui, qu'il faudrait un massage cardiaque.

L'écran de son téléphone s'illumine. Le numéro est inconnu de son répertoire, et alors qu'il se prépare à refuser avec verve un nouvel abonnement au câble, la voix claire de Victor tranche le silence. La tête qui va avec la voix apparaît dans l'entrebâillement de la porte une demie-heure plus tard. Il est question d'un hôtel mal réservé (sa main qui frotte ses cheveux), de bagages égarés (ses doigts contre ses yeux), de chemin perdu (regarde-moi). Chris l'invite à entrer avant la fin de l'histoire. Victor le remercie plusieurs fois, trop de fois sans doute, mais ses yeux ont percé ceux de Chris bien trop fort pour que celui-ci se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Ils mangent la fin d'un bac de glace oublié au congelo depuis l'été dernier, jouent aux jeux vidéos. « Tu pleurais ? » dit Victor sans le regarder. « Mon mec m'a largué, » répond Chris à son profil concentré sur le jeu. D'accord, c'est lui qui l'a largué, mais où va le monde s'il ne peut pas s'autoriser un brin de dramatisation ? Puis cet enfoiré lui doit au moins ça.

A l'écran, le kart de Victor s'arrête sur la piste. Les yeux bleus du russe le piquent de leur glace trop propre. Il y a un sourire, sur ses lèvres. Chris se rend compte brutalement de l'étrangeté de la situation. Ils ne se connaissent pas tant que ça. « T'es nature, toi. » Il a envie de lui répondre que non, mais le temps suspendu le met en galère. On entend en fond sonore la musique de la ligne d'arrivée. Triste et reconnaissante à la fois, la mine de Victor dit : je sais que tu sais. Alors sa bouche dit : « Mon ex aussi est un connard. » Et leur confiance se trouve scellée là, sans besoin d'en dire plus, dans un adjectif accordé au masculin, une glace à la mangue trop sucrée et les scores les plus lamentables qu'ils aient jamais faits à Mario Kart.

Puis la mère de Chris vient frapper à la porte, et sans s'alerter de la présence d'un inconnu sur le lit de son fils, annonce la présence d'un homme à la porte de la maison. « Il parle fort, » se contente-t-elle d'expliquer. Et Chris l'aperçoit pour la première fois : la bouche qui s'ouvre sans qu'on lui ait ordonné, se referme comme un coquillage qui claque ; le mouvement de recul qui prend le corps de Victor tout entier, le fige une seconde en un être plus petit ; son visage qui ne ressemble plus à son visage. Victor renfile sa veste en jean et sa cuirasse de politesse d'un même geste. Il remercie Mme Giacometti avec un sourire gerbant. A Chris, il dit juste : « Yakov a du me trouver une chambre. » Comme un con, Chris lui fait un signe de la main. Il ne vérifiera pas le registre des clients de l'hôtel. Il ne lui demandera pas s'il lui a menti. Ni pourquoi.

Victor a vingt ans, et il a envie de mourir. Pour de vrai. Il ne présente pas la chose ainsi à Christophe.

Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis bientôt un an, et Chris n'a littéralement pas pu se retenir de crier lorsqu'il a reçu l'invitation. Le stage d'été de Yakov ne dure que deux semaines, et la notion d'été semble toute relative pour les météorologues de Saint-Pétersbourg, mais Victor vient le chercher à l'aéroport. Victor vient le chercher à l'aéroport. Il a entre les pieds, au bout d'une laisse, un genre de gant de toilette marron qui aboie joyeusement. Chris est persuadé d'être à peu près cinquante fois plus heureux que l'animal. Pour faire bonne mesure, il embrasse le chien avant de claquer une bise sur la joue de son ami. Lorsqu'il veut aller s'enregistrer à l'hôtel, Victor dit : « Pour quoi faire ? »

Chris n'a jamais vu un appartement avec autant de baies vitrées. « Ça ne te dérange pas, que tout le monde te voie ? » « Personne ne me voit vraiment. » Il y a une serviette de bain posée au bout du lit. Elle est dépareillée du reste du linge de maison. Chris met quelques jours avant de comprendre qu'on l'a achetée pour lui.

La glace est rude, les mots de Yakov plus encore. Quelques autres garçons partagent avec lui le luxe de se faire rabrouer par l'ancien champion, d'un anglais autoritaire et sans accent, et surtout d'une inventivité sans égale pour qualifier leurs gaucheries indignes. Josef le tuerait, songe Chris en tendant sur ses lèvres le sourire qui le retient de poignarder le vieillard d'un coup de patin. Ses pointes s'allongent néanmoins ; ses mouvements se fluidifient, ses sauts se stabilisent. Il en est presque vexé.

Pendant sa pause, Victor patine parfois avec eux. Les envies de meurtre ne disparaissent pas, mais il a au moins de quoi s'occuper les yeux. De temps en temps, un blondinet avec une affreuse coupe au bol vient se foutre dans leurs pattes, râlant dans un russe trop acéré pour qu'il en saisisse le moindre mot, plus tenace et casse-pied que la petite chienne. Yakov lève les yeux si haut vers le ciel que Chris craint presque de le voir s'arracher la cornée. Le soir, il rentre seul, les clés entre les phalanges, selon le conseil de Victor. Lui reste patiner tard, parfois même après le départ de son coach. Il dit qu'il aime être seul, qu'il a un dernier enchaînement à répéter, ou encore qu'il a pris un café de trop. Il dit qu'il est là dans un quart d'heure, une demie-heure tout au plus, il dit qu'il prendra le bus.

Il dit : « Je suis fatigué. » Plutôt que « Je veux mourir, » « Je suis fatigué. » Chris a oublié son sac. Victor a sursauté quand la porte a claqué, a essuyé par réflexe les larmes qui lui ruinaient les joues, un faux sourire sur la gueule. Chris a dit son prénom avec une voix cassée que Victor a tout de suite détestée, et son éclat de rire s'est changé en hoquet. Les bras l'ont entouré comme des ailes, sans qu'il ait besoin de demander. L'acrylique du survêtement rouge et blanc s'est collé à sa sueur. « Je suis fatigué, Chris. »

Le lendemain, Yakov coince Chris dans un bureau qui ressemble à un placard, mais qui est bien le sien au vu des photos sans petits-enfants qui décorent ses murs gris. Il ne dit pas que Victor est fatigué : les mots qu'il emploie sont affreusement scientifiques, chimiques. Médicaux. Sa voix ne tremble pas. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, alors que le cuir de ses pieds saigne sous celui de ses patins, alors que ses articulations lui paraissent de sable, alors qu'il se lime probablement les molaires à force de serrer la mâchoire sans s'en être plaint une seule fois, Chris chiale.

Ce soir-là, Victor rentre avec lui ; Chris l'arrête devant le pas de la porte, une main accrochée au col épais de son manteau. Sans le regarder, il dit : « Si tu fugues ce soir, j'envoie Yakov à tes trousses et je me casse avec ton chien. » Les yeux bas, il renifle. « Ok ? » Victor pose une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui. « Ok. » A l'heure de repartir, quelques jours plus tard, Victor lui dit qu'il peut emmener la serviette de bain s'il en a envie. Chris hausse les épaules. « J'ai pourtant l'intention de me laver, la prochaine fois que je viendrai chez toi. » Victor sourit doucement.

Ils rattrapent bientôt tous leurs verres de retard, testent les bars de toutes les réceptions de tous les hôtel de toutes les villes où ils se rencontrent en compétition. Chris suggère en ne blaguant qu'à moitié qu'ils pourraient co-écrire un guide sur les meilleurs cocktails de la route du Grand Prix, et Victor ricane à cette seule idée, une paille fluo coincée entre les lèvres, les cheveux tressés serré. Lorsque la vodka des hôtels ne leur suffit plus, ils s'organisent des escapades dans des clubs de leur goût, et Christophe se charge de rassurer leurs coaches respectifs par sms, les retenant de signaler leur disparition aux autorités locales.

Victor n'a jamais été aussi populaire. Chris rit en disant que ses médailles d'or pourront au moins lui servir de presse-papier, pour retenir de s'envoler la quantité de cartes de visite et de numéros de téléphone qu'on fourre sans cesse dans les poches de ses costumes. Lui-même n'est pas à plaindre : les logos des sponsors s'alignent sur le tissu de son jogging, les filles et les garçons au pied de son lit. Le jaune manque un peu à ses récompenses, mais il ne lâche rien, et bientôt, il se promet, bientôt l'effort paiera. Bon, il y a bien ce léger souci d'amour secret qu'il se traîne depuis quelques années sans oser y plonger plus que le petit orteil, mais l'air de Barcelone est chaud, leurs cheveux pleins des roses qu'on leur a lancées sur la glace, et les plus beaux yeux du monde rient à ses côtés, alors il se laisse anesthésier par les shots juste comme il faut pour ne pas y penser.

Certains de ces rares soirs où ils parviennent à se retrouver coïncident avec certains de ces moins rares soirs où Victor va mal ; alors ils marchent des kilomètres dans la nuit, s'entraînent à respirer, ou simplement gardent leur distance le temps que la panique, la tristesse infinie ne crèvent. Ils se voient trois fois dans le même mois, puis plus du tout pendant un semestre, puis une fois avortée par les lacunes en sérotonine en avril, et un week-end entier à glander au soleil en mai. Ils mettent au point des chorégraphies qu'ils n'ont jamais le temps de tester ensemble : le projet « Roméo et Juliette » échoue lorsqu'ils veulent tous les deux être Juliette, épris de dramaturgie qu'ils sont. (Ce soir-là, Yakov rappelle Lillia pour la première fois depuis leur divorce.) Le jour de la mort de sa mère, c'est Chris qui disparaît dans la nature. Il ne le raconte pas à Victor ; lorsqu'ils se revoient, il pleure, juste. Quelles que soient les humeurs, qu'ils se rejoignent ou se séparent, ils ont le genre de baiser chaste, court, que se font les homosexuels dans les séries américaines qu'ils regardent, mais que personne ne pratique en vrai.

Ils ont tous les deux vingt-trois ans quand la langue de Victor tape contre ses dents. La surprise n'a pas le temps de s'installer : Chris l'accueille sans broncher. Ils ont tous les deux vingt-trois ans ; Chris est amoureux. Victor croit qu'il l'est. Ils n'ont jamais bouffé autant de glace à la mangue. « T'as la trouille ? » Un sourire, et les joues qui se marquent de deux fossettes symétriques. « Va te faire foutre, Nikiforov. » Il ne l'appelle pas Vitya. Victor ne l'appelle pas Christophe.

Ils ne se voient pas beaucoup plus qu'avant, mais réorganisent leurs emplois du temps de manière à passer l'essentiel de leur temps au lit. Passé l'amour, ils y mangent. Y jouent, y dorment, y lisent. Revient l'amour. Les médailles cognent l'une contre l'autre. Au fil de ses allers-retours à Saint-Pétersbourg, Chris apprend par cœur les planques de Victor, les nuits d'angoisse ; il n'y a bientôt plus besoin d'appeler Yakov pour le débusquer. Il caresse d'une main les cheveux argentés, de l'autre promet à Josef qu'il sera rentré pour lundi. Victor dit toujours « pardon » au lieu de dire « merci ». Le matin, la marmelade collante qu'ils étalent sur leurs toasts leur sert d'excuse pour ne pas reparler de la veille. « Il faut que j'appelle Josef, » sourit Chris.

Victor a vingt-quatre ans, lui toujours vingt-trois, et l'engueulade ne vient pas. Victor patine et pleure, le prend et sourit. Chris patine et perd, se cambre et soupire. Cela fait trois mois, qu'il a compris. Trois mois qu'il s'est admis à lui-même qu'il avait compris, qu'il a toujours su en réalité. Trois mois qu'il tire sur la corde, comme on gémit « Encore cinq minutes... » quand le réveil sonne, comme on se love plus serré encore dans les couvertures tièdes en se promettant d'être deux fois plus efficace une fois levé.

Oh, ce n'est pas à cause du patin, il se fout du patin. Il se fout des billets d'avion qui plombent ses dépenses, des sourcils froncés de son père, de Josef même, bon sang, il se fout de Josef. Il se fout des journalistes, qui risquent à chaque maladresse, à chaque regard lancé depuis les gradins de mettre à jour leur proximité ; il se fout des soirées auxquelles on pourrait ne plus l'inviter, des mains qui ne se tendraient plus en sa direction. Il se fout, contrefout des humeurs en vrac, des « pardon » à répétition, de l'angoisse qui commence à le ronger lui même à la simple idée de prononcer le nom de cette saloperie qui paralyse l'homme qu'il aime.

L'homme qu'il aime ne l'aime pas. Pas comme ça, pas comme lui. Il n'a pas besoin de preuve : il connaît Victor comme s'il l'avait fait. D'ailleurs, de preuve, Victor ne lui en demande pas. Il ne dément pas non plus. Les cils qui couvrent ses yeux baissés font une barrière argentée. Il a aimé qu'on l'aime. Il a aimé qu'on le voie. Pour la première fois, qu'on le voie vraiment. Il est heureux que Chris sauve sa peau. « Tu vas me manquer, Giacometti. » « Tu vas me manquer aussi, Nikiforov. »

Ils partagent deux mois plus tard le podium de la finale des Championnats d'Europe. « Le sexe n'était pas si bien que ça, » nargue Chris avec malice, depuis la deuxième marche, la tête perdue au milieu de la gerbe de fleurs qu'il s'efforce de tenir entre ses doigts. La médaille haute, son reflet doré luisant sur son front, Victor roule les yeux. « Bien sûr que si, » râle-t-il en secouant la tête, amusé. « Je sais. J'ai menti, » pouffe Christophe avec un sourire incontrôlable. C'est leur plus belle photographie de podium ; ils l'encadreront tous les deux sans savoir qu'ils ont eu la même idée.

Au sortir de la glace, Josef le prend dans ses bras. Il fait un signe de tête vers l'homme en costume qui l'accompagne. Son visage n'est pas complètement étranger à Chris. « Tu connais Matthieu ? »)


End file.
